The present disclosure relates to a drive device.
A drive device including a wet brake is well known as an example of a drive device, and is mentioned, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-193768. The drive device mentioned in the publication includes a wet brake, and a hub to which an inner gear shaft of the wet brake is coupled and a wheel is secured. In this wet brake, an oil seal is disposed between the inner gear shaft and a seal housing.
The drive device mentioned in the above-mentioned publication has a possibility that the rotating hub may catch something like a string on the ground and may carry it to the oil seal, which may cause damage on the oil seal.
The present disclosure, which has been made in light of the above-described problem, is directed to providing a drive device configured such that possible damage on an oil seal is eliminated or minimized.